The use of plastic bags is prolific in our consumer driven economy. Plastic bags are so cheap to produce, sturdy, plentiful, easy to carry and store that they have captured at least 80 percent of the grocery and convenience store market since they were introduced a quarter century ago. First introduced in the 1970s, plastic bags now account for four out of every five bags handed out at the grocery store. Based upon data released by the United States Environmental Protection Agency in 2001 on U.S. plastic bag, sack, and wrap consumption, somewhere between 500 billion and a trillion plastic bags are consumed worldwide each year. Plastic bags have eclipsed the use of paper bags for carrying purchased consumer goods. It costs one cent for a standard plastic grocery sack, whereas a paper bag costs four cents to manufacture.
Plastic bags are made from either Type 2 plastic (high-density polyethylene film—HDPE) or Type 4 plastic (low density or linear-low density polyethylene film—LDPE/LLDPE), both of which can be recycled. These plastic bags include a pair of plastic handles that are formed as a contiguous part of the plastic bag.
From grocery stores to retail stores, merchants place purchased goods in these cheap and plentiful plastic bags. Consumers gather these plastic bags and place them by hand into their vehicles to transport home. The bumps, turns, and jostling of the vehicle while travelling home can cause the contents of the plastic bag to shift. Jars of spaghetti sauce and cartons of milk can roll around the trunk and break once free of the confines of the plastic bag. Once at home and the trunk is opened, the consumer will have to rebag the goods that fell out of the bag from the journey. Consequently, there is a need to develop a handle that can attach to the plastic handles of the plastic bag to keep the bag closed during transit, thereby keeping the goods contained therein secure.
Weight is an important factor with plastic bags. The consumer has to hand carry the good laden plastic bags when transporting the goods to and from their vehicle. Many consumers will attempt to hand carry multiple good laden plastic bags in each hand at one time. The handles of these plastic bags are comprised portions of the sheet plastic that form the bags. When these plastic bags are loaded with a heavy amount of goods, the plastic bag handles tend to bunch up into a thin strip that is not very ergonomic and can cause discomfort and even pain to the hand of the consumer. Consequently, stores attempt to redistribute heavy loads of goods across multiple bags, thereby making the load of goods easier to carry. Moreover, this requires the use of additional bags, which adds to the cost of doing business for the merchant. Consequently, there is a need to develop an ergonomic handle that can attach to the plastic bag enabling consumers to carry heavily laden bags comfortably. In addition, by enabling consumers to carry heavier bags more comfortably, merchants can use fewer bags, thereby reducing operating costs.
Attaching an additional handle to a plastic bag takes time. If the process of attaching a handle to a plastic bag takes too much time, any cost savings from using the handle is lost due to the additional labor cost. Consequently, it is highly desirable to develop a handle configuration that is simple and can attach to a plastic bag swiftly.
The ability to sell advertising space to others can greatly improve the bottom line of any merchant. It is therefore desirable to develop a handle that can also display visual advertisements.